listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in AdventureQuest
AdventureQuest has 2 type of characters: good and evil. The next characters in alphabetical order are: Heroes A * Artix von Krieger is the head of the Paladin Order and trainer of the paladin class. He is a feared enemy of the undead and Necromancers . He generally uses his light axe to fight.When you first start the game he is one characters that can be chosen to be part of your adventure til you log off.You can become a paladin just like him after you do certain things like you must do diffrent class's. * Amiliara Celegra is son of Diviara & Goldwing and friend of Cagliari, an undead warrior. Ryuusei Cartwright and Agent Smith want to get Diviara's cooperation by capturing him , though he was saved by Darin and the hero/heroine. He killed Ryuusei , and transformed him into Omega , The Devourer . * Aquella is the water elf, sister of Thefarus, the Sea Fiend. She wanted to scare the people of Lolosia, but her brother attacked them, and then attacked her, but she repaired her mistake and defeated Thefarus. * Atlas Maxwell is the King of the future Stonerule , and time traveler . He was caught in the void , after fighting Agent Smith . He is also father of Emma and an the former Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Truth , until his daughter replaced him . B * Balius (a.k.a. Nightbane) is son of Wolfwing, Lord of the Werepyres. He was married to Lady Evina, until he was transformed into a werepyre by Wolfwing, and drank the blood of thousands of dragons, and became a dracopyre, naming himself "Nightbane". He wanted to become ruler of Darkovia, but a alliance made of Safiria, Wereking, Artix, Zorbak, Robina, Vampireslayer E, Warlic and others defeated him. He received help from Epheel, a.k.a. the Shadow Master, that promised him power. When the Devourer arrived, Elpheel controled Balius, but he was freed from his control, when Cenera, his daughter, spoke to him. He killed Epheel and joined the side of Unity. Weeks later, he atacked his son, Vampireslayer E, a.k.a. Edward, and the former Avatar of Death, to acquire his power and defeat The'Galin. He was ready to kill him, but Cenera told him that the she had become the Avatar of Death. Nightbane then swore to kill the Devourer. When The'Galin arrived, he attacked him, but was killed, and converted to his human form. *'Beleqwaya Melamin' is an Archmage on DragonClaw Island. He is friends with Xyphos Celestin and Kalanyr Ar'ken'ett. He sacrificed himself to imprison Ryuusei Cartwright in the Void. *'Blackhawke' is the trainer of the fighter class. His mind was controlled by the Devourer, and he caused the Pirates vs. Ninja War. But when he is defeated, he returns to normal, and the pirates make peace with the ninjas. C * Celestra is the mysterious Huntress that captured Yulgar, and daughter of Garavin. She is more than 1000 years old , and dedicated her life following the Network, trying to find a way to stop The'Galin. She is also an Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Transient. * Cenera is daughter of Balius and Lady Evena , sister of Edward , and granddaughter of Wolfwing . When Evina saw Balius as Nightbane , she broke-up their relationship , and married a farmer . When Nightbane becomed a agent of the Network and Epheel gained control of him , Cenera talked to him , and Nightbane joins the side of Unity , and kills Elpheel . She becomed a Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki , Death , after the Annunaki leaved her brother's body , and entered her's . * Cyrus is the High Khan of the Dracomancers, brother of Sheilia and trainer of the Dracomancer class. He led the war against the Dragonslayers, but made an uneasy peace. He fought against Bradakhan and the Dragon King . D * Darin is the governor from K'eld Ner, an expert tactician and communicant of the Water Lord . Falerin sent him to protect Amiliara, a task that he successfully completes with the help of the player. * Diviara Celegra was the general of the Network until his brother, Giliara, was killed and he converted to the side of Unity. He is a strong Brilhado, father of Amiliara Celegra , husband of Goldwing and cousin-in-law of Auricarus , while being the first Mysterious Necromancer . E * Eldron the Good is friend of Falerin and a powerful wizard. His skull is on Falerin's table. He participated at the Wizard Games, been stronger than Warlic himself. In truth, Eldron is the Caelestian God of Good. F * Falerin Ardendor is the Loremaster from the library in Isle of D'Oriens and a Caelestian, that came from his world to stop The'Galin from where it all started : from Lore. He is the teacher of Galrick and friend of Eldron. Falerin is also the Caelestian God of Evil. G * Galanoth is the head of the Dragonslayer Order, trainer of the Dragonslayer class and brother of Demento, who has been killed by Varax. He led the war against Dracomancers, but made an uneasy peace . Galanoth tryes to kill only evil dragons , but who can tell him what dragons are evil or good? * Glenn Galrick is the disciple of Falerin Ardendor and a traitor of the Network. He offered his servives to The'Galin , but Falerin converted him to the side of Unity. He has visited the dimension of Terra (our Earth), and is responsible for Draynor's death. He loves the Huntress (Celestra), following that his wife has been killed in Sentar . He has died by blocking Ryuusei's way to enter the Temple of Hope. His spirit still lives, though. * Garavin is the Eternal, a man that dedicated his life watching the clock that will announce when The'Galin shall return, and father of the Huntress (Celestra). He died after The'Galin was defeated , but his spirit shall watch over the Isle of D'Oriens. He is also Avatar to the Alpha Annunaki, Eternal. * Giliara Celegra it's Diviara's brother and Amiliara's uncle. He was killed by a brilhado soldier, this causing Diviara to join the side of unity . His spirit now serves the Lord of Light . M * Mercuria is a battle mage that lives in the Insle of D'Oriens . She is also a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki . R * Rhubarb is the Captain of the Red Betty , and trainer of the Pirate Class . He was the first mate of Captain Blackberry , until Blackberry betrays him , and becomes Brackenberry , but he is defeated , and Rhubarb becomes captain . * Riona Shadowgale is a prophet that sacrificed her life in order to defeat Carnax , using the Arzuru stones . The player entered Death's lair and saved her , and then she and the player defeated Carnax's ghost . She is also mother of Danail , and a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki . * Robina Hood is a expert ranger that is dressed in a forest green but in a Christmas event she wore a bright red outfit. She steals from the rich , and gives to the cudly animals of the forest . She is a expert ranger . Her character's name was took from Robin Hood , that stole from the rich and gave to the poor . T * Thorne Lorin is a knight of Lorithia that plans to make The'Galin reunify with Lore , as he will return . To do so , the world needs to create Unity among Lore , and get rid of chaotic beigns . * Tralin is the adopted son of Draynor , King of Deren . But King Draynor was killed , and he becomed the drakel king of Deren . He asked the player to acquire the elemental orb , to slow the Devourer's arrival . He is married , and has a child . Tralin is also the communicant of Lorithia and a Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki , Life. * Twig is a little moglin with a obssesion for fish and ice cream . Twig is also a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki . * Twilly is probably the most found moglin in the whole game. He is also the most sought after because of his ablility to heal you. Twilly is also cousin of Nel . V * Valencia Surehunter is daughter of Trey, trainer of the rogue class and the most famous rare item hunter . If you collect the blade of Awe pieces and you are a guardian , you may reform the blade by going to her . * Vince was the former engineer of Commander Kragg . Because he was sick of the war , he asked his commander to leave . Kragg was infuriated , and nearly killed him and Magnae Ama . He ran away with her , and founded Falerin , that bringed them to the Isle of D'Oriens , where he continued working with his inventions. Y * Yulgar is both a blacksmith and innkeeper of Battleon . He was kidnapped by the Huntress , but saved since then . He is also cousin of Adder and mentor of Hans . W * Warlic is the strongest Archmage from the continent of Battleonia. He enjoys competitions and enjoys unlocking the secrets of the universe. He was disciple of Xarymandias. Villains A * Agent Smith is under the command of The'Galin and a Vespirian. He was imprisoned in the void by Atlas Maxwell . C *'Calladus' was once a seeker , that turned to dark magic , and becomed a dragon master . He participated at the Sinister Seven Alliance , and carried the prime elemental orb of earth . M *'Makkisar' is member of a cult of evil sorcerors of the Talados Civilization that created Carnax . He is also the former avatar of Truth . He atacked the future with his army of hybrid , made of the DNA of Carnax and another creature (ex:zard,man) . He was defeated , and the future was saved . R * Ryuusei Cartwright, or Robert Twain, is an Avatar of Omega , or The'Galin himself. Though he serves The Network, he truly serves only himself. He was imprisoned in the Void by Beleqwaya Melamin . Neutral * The’Galin is the God and Father of Uncreation. He is, like Lorithia, a second-generation God, given his powers by Lorithia (Story Time! The'Galin was born on the continent of Inilar to Galian, his father. He had set up an orphanage there, and he met Lauren, an Avatar of Lorithia. They fell in love, and when The'Galin died, Lorithia gave him Second-Tier Godhood). Note that this does NOT mean that he has less power than she. The’Galin is the tester of the worlds, traveling through the fabric of the Universes to check for Division and Chaos. If he deems a world to be too Chaotic, he Uncreates the living inhabitants and lets the world begin anew. However, The’Galin uses Chaos to fight Chaos (much like fire to fight fire), as his Network is full of these Chaotic beings. The Network and all dimensional travelers are weak against Viridium. (Just as a clarifier: The'Galin is NOT Evil!) *'Wolfwing' is a Werepyre, half Vampire half Werewolf father of Balius(Nightbane) he fought against him when Nightbane when he became an agent of the Devorer. *'Zorbak' is a moglin necromancer and the most ebil necromancer in the world. Ebil is not evil, it's between good and evil. He is a great enemy of Frostvale, Snugglefest and other holidays, and he prefers Moglowen. Even trought he made many bad thing , he fought for good several times . He is brother of Kabroz . AdventureQuest